injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Batman
Batman is a playable character in Injustice: Gods Among Us. He is classified as a Gadget User. His Batcave and Mansion are featured as Stages in the game. Biography Bruce Wayne was just 8 years old when he watched his parents gunned down during a mugging in Gotham City. Bruce Wayne swore an oath to rid the city of the evil that had taken his parents' lives. He spent his youth traveling the world, training himself to intellectual and physical perfection and learning a variety of crime-fighting skills, including chemistry, criminology, forensics, martial arts, gymnastics, disguise, and escape artistry. Inspired by his childhood fear of bats, he has continued to protect Gotham for years as its mythical hero, the Batman. The memory of his parents fuels his determination to fight crime, forgoing his social life unless an appearance by Bruce Wayne is necessary. A brilliant detective who has garnered fighting techniques from around the world, his usual arsenal consists of Batarangs, the Batmobile and his Utility Belt filled with high-tech weapons. An Olympic level athlete with a plan for every occasion, Batman mixes stealth with strategy to frighten criminals and tackle dangerous psychopaths. His legacy, leadership and experiences have earned his place alongside Earth's greatest heroes. Events of the Injustice Comic Batman first appears standing atop a roof overlooking Gotham, noting the silence and lack of crime. Batman notes in an internal monologue that this is the Gotham he has "Always dreamed of," but calls it a "Nightmare. A perversion." He calls the silence of the city, the "Silence of fear." He watches soldiers of the Regime march in the streets below and gazes up at the symbol of the world's new dictator: The symbol of the House of El, Superman's emblem. We jump five years into the past, and Batman is in Metropolis one night, beating up some crooks when Superman appears, asking him why he's in his city. Batman replies that he's heading for S.T.A.R. Labs, and that something sensitive had been taken. Superman replies, "You could have called." The Man of Steel flies to a rooftop, beckoning Batman to follow when he's done with the crooks. Later, with Superman flying in the air while Batman crouches on a rooftop, Clark tries to tell Bruce his good news but Batman easily figures it out and interrupts him: "Lois is pregnant." Superman is shocked and Batman explains he figured it out by monitoring his physical reactions, and says the last time he was like this, "You were facing Doomsday. And I doubt it's Doomsday-You're grinning like an idiot." Superman does manage to get the drop on Batman by asking him to be the godfather, successfully surprising the Dark Knight. The two friends share a moment with Bruce smiling when he hears Clark going on about how he heard his child's heartbeat. The next morning Batman is investigating the crime scene in Star Labs, questioning the scientists about what was stolen. They reply that only a small amount of equipment was stolen, and that it was 'Nothing significant." Batman however interjects that they were working with kryptonite. When the scientists try to justify their reasons, and insist they're "not monsters", Batman looks towards several bodies of scientists, each bearing a twisted grin on their pale faces and that the kryptonite is in the hands of monsters now. Batman begins to order the lab to be locked down and that no one leaves when Superman suddenly rushes in. Superman is in a panic, saying he "Can't see her. I can't see Lois!" Batman calmly reminds him they are not alone and starts to suggest that they leave when Superman hands him a bloody joker playing card and that "He has her." Batman realizes how serious the situation has become and immediately sends a priority call to all members of the Justice League, calling as many heroes as possible to Metropolis. While some members of the League are confused as to why they have to look for one woman, the rest of them know who Lois is and instantly head for the city. Batman next calls the Flash and has him search every inch of the city Superman couldn't see from above. The Flash does so in an instant and when he returns he quickly takes Bruce and himself back to Star Labs and shows him the body of the Scarecrow, his face also twisted into a grin. Batman is then contacted by Wonder Woman who has found a lead and the location of The Joker and Harley Quinn. The insane duo had hijacked a nuclear submarine and taken Lois aboard it. Superman quickly scuttles the sub onto dry land and enters it, but suddenly and seemingly tackles Doomsday into the sky. The Joker and Harley attempt to escape but are subdued by Green Lantern and Wonder Woman. Batman and Flash arrive a second later, with the Joker excited at the sight of his long time nemesis and amused by the fact the Flash carried him there, mocking Batman for it. Batman investigates the sub, noting it is filled with Scarecrow's fear toxin. When he can't find Lois, he demands her location from the Joker and advises Wonder Woman against using her Lasso of Truth on the Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime continues to mock the Dark Knight, saying he knows what's going and that he just doesn't "want to look at it too hard." When Batman demands to know what he did to her, with the Joker responding that he operated on her, and that Lois is 'the trigger.' Batman orders Flash to check the sub for its warhead but the Joker tells him not to bother and that when Lois' heart stop, Metropolis stops too. Batman is momentarily confused but soon puts the entire situation together, realizing the Joker stole the kryptonite and laced the Scarecrow's fear toxin with it so it would infect Superman. Understanding the truth of the Joker's plan, Batman contacts Superman and tells him to stop as what he's seeing isn't real. The Joker then asks Batman if he knew Lois was pregnant, prompting the Dark Knight to punch the Joker across the jaw in a fury. Batman screams at Clark: "It's Lois!" But it is too late and Metropolis is destroyed. Later, Batman has Joker in an interrogation room in Gotham, demanding to know why Joker went so far as to kill Lois, her and Superman's child, and destroy his city. The Joker only replies that he didn't need a reason and compares it to when he beat a puppy to death with a kitten. Batman throttles Joker, saying, "This has always been about us. Why did you do this to him?" The Joker's only response is that he was tired of losing to Batman and that he wanted to try it "On easy." The Joker then asks Batman if someone had taken it all from him once and that's why he became what he is today. He goes on to ask what he thinks Superman will become after this tragedy. Batman firmly replies, "There are some things even you can't corrupt, Joker." Joker only laughs and asks Batman if he thinks his friend will be the same after. Batman is firm in his belief and calls Superman "One of the best men I know." Joker is still unconvinced. Suddenly, Superman bursts in and shoves Batman away from the Joker. Batman watches on in horror as Superman impales a laughing Joker through the chest with his entire arm. Batman is largely absent for the next few chapters, and does not answer Wonder Woman's summons to the Justice League's Watchtower to find Superman's parents after they were kidnapped by Mirror Master under secret orders from the U.S Government. The Dark Knight directly confronts the President himself, calling his plan "Incredibly stupid." He tells the President not to touch a man's parents and not to call out. The President says he thought it couldn't be traced back to him. Batman reveals he was right, but he was acting on a hunch and that his hunch was just confirmed. The President asks if Batman will tell the League, which the Dark Knight says he will not but begins to warn the president that his fellow heroes may work it out like he did. The President is convinced that even if they did, they wouldn't dare try anything but Batman heatedly calls the President naive and that he would just disappear. "The police wouldn't think to look for your body on Saturn!" Batman goes on to say that the President's plan failed and only served to strengthen Superman's resolve and unite several superheroes to his side. The President notes Batman's use of the term "Them, and not we." The President guesses Batman understands the true depth of the situation and what Superman is capable of doing to the world with all his power. Batman replies, "He is trying to bring about peace." The President asks how Superman will keep that peace, and reminds Batman that power corrupts. Batman vanishes, leaving the President to contemplate. Batman is next seen confronted by Superman in the Batcave. The Man of Steel demands to know why Batman wasn't there to help the heroes find his parents. Batman replies that he was "Doing what needed to be done." This shocks Superman, who knows Bruce understands this more than anyone. Bruce tells Clark he has to stop what he's doing. Superman is shocked, rationalizing his actions by saying he's saved lives and prevented the deaths of millions of innocents. Batman's only response is, "You're scaring them." Superman screams, "GOOD!" and rips of Bruce's mask and rants about how he is glad they are too scared to keep killing each other. He says Batman is the one who taught him this. Bruce tries to get a word in, but Superman goes on, saying Batman would do exactly what he's doing if he had experienced what Clark had and had his powers. Batman's only response is, "You killed a man, Clark." Superman justifies his actions and condemns Batman for having allowed him to live, asking him if he felt guilty and responsible for allowing the Joker to live. Bruce lowers his head and responds, "Every time." He goes on to say that the superhumans don't get to decide who lives and dies. Superman continues to justify that his action saved millions of lives at the cost of one. Batman replies that, "That's how justification works. But once you justify something once, you can do it again and again. It becomes easier." Superman suddenly accuses Batman of not mourning the destruction of Metropolis, but for the Joker, and dares to suggest that he is angry with Superman for having "taken" the Joker from him. Batman responds, "You know that's not true." Clark becomes angrier, roaring at Batman for allowing the Joker to live and destroy millions of lives, and vents his sorrows over losing Lois and their child. Superman suddenly switches gears, accusing Batman of neglecting Dick and Damian and not consoling them for friends lost in Metropolis. When Superman demands to know what Bruce's excuse is for not being a father to them, Batman loses his cool and punches Clark across the jaw, only serving to injure himself. After Superman checks the injury and tells him not to punch anything for a few weeks, the Batcomputer suddenly gives off an alarm, and Batman fills Superman on the situation in the Pacific Ocean, specifically the battle between Atlantis and the Justice League. Superman begins to leave, but Bruce asks Clark to wait. He tells him, "You can't put yourself above us, Clark. You're right. I'm not saying I'd act differently if I had your abilities. I'm not saying I wouldn't try to impose peace. But you...You're a better man than I am." Clark makes one last offer to Bruce to come with him, but Batman declines and apologizes. Superman simply leaves without a word. Batman quickly syncs with the Justice League's communications and hacks into Atlantis' channel to contact Aquaman, warning him of Superman's approach and current emotional state. He advises Arthur to stop, as there is no telling what Superman may do in response to his attack on the League. Batman monitors Superman and Aquaman's confrontation, only telling Arthur to agree to Superman's demand of calling off the Kraken. Batman becomes panicked however, when he listens to Aquaman's provoking ultimatum and show of power by having his armies appear at several ports and bridges around the world. Bruce calls Arthur an idiot, telling him Superman will not respond to such demands. Indeed, Superman's response to Arthur's challenge is to lift Atlantis from the bottom of the sea and place it in the Sahara. Batman attempts to reason with Superman, contacting him over communicator, but Superman cuts him off and reveals he could hear Batman as he spoke to Aquaman, and then has Cyborg remove Batman from their communications. Bruce only has time for one last protest before he is cut off from the Justice League, officially ousted by Superman. Though removed from the League and his communication access revoked, Batman having created the communications, unrevokes it to contact the Flash after the Scarlet Speedster witnesses Galaxor's brutal defeat in Australia after he attempted to force Superman and Wonder Woman to leave as they broke up a civilian protest. Though Barry had left the scene to find Galaxor an ambulance, Bruce informs him one is on its way and instead directs him to the Advanced Sciences and Genetic Testing Laboratory in Canberra. When Flash asks why, Batman doesn't answer, only replying, "By the time I get done convincing you -And I will convince you- you could already be there." Indeed Barry had arrived at the lab just as Batman had given him directions and when he asks why he is there, Bruce only responds, "Because you're on the wrong side of this and I haven't given up on you." At the lab, Barry learns Galaxor was a huge fan of the Justice League and had even been in a picture with Barry himself. Bruce then asks Barry, "How do you think he felt in that moment, Barry? When his idols broke him?" Batman never receives an answer as the Flash had ditched his communicator and fled. Events of Injustice: Gods Among Us Powers and Abilities *Indomitable Will *Intimidation *Interrogation *Peak Human Conditioning: Peak Human Strength, Peak Human Speed, Peak Human Reflexes, Peak Human Agility and Peak Human Endurance *Master Martial Artist: Weapons Master, Master of Stealth, Expert Marksman and Master Acrobat *Genius-Level Intellect: Master Detective, Polymath, Multi-lingual, Master Tactician and Strategist, Escapologist, Aviation, Tracking, Master of Disguise, Ventriloquism and Expert Mechanic and Vehicular Driver *Equipped with vast arsenal of Gadgets such as the Batarang, Batclaw, Smoke Pellets etc. Intro/Outro INTRO: A swarm of bats appears and group together, only suddenly scatter to reveal Batman who jumps down and lands in a crouch before rising up while glaring at his opponent. OUTRO: '''Batman tells his opponent to "Stay Down", and then he flings his cape over himself. He is then shown watching over Gotham City with the Bat Signal in the dark sky above. Gameplay Batman is a gadget type character and is recommended for beginners wanting to use gadget characters. *Batman's main strengths are up close and so has many moves to get close to the opponet as well as to apply pressure and go for lengthy combos. *Batman's main weakness is at a distance as he doesn't have many attacks to deal damage at that range. Characters like Green Arrow are very effective in keeping opponents away from them, which means that this can be a problem for Batman. *Batman has an average walk speed as well as relatively fast dash which covers some distance, he also has the ability to glide in air and has a number of options for what to do out of this. *From a glide, he can either dive kick down for an offensive follow up or glide back to protect him from potential danger, he can also glide forward for a cross up attack. *By performing the enhanced version of his horizontal batclaw attack, he can cancel it mid way before he follows up with a kick to stun and get close to his opponent and follow up with new combo possibilities. Character Trait '''Mechanical Bats: Batman's character trait is the ability to call three mechanical bats to hover around him. These bats can be used in two ways; an offensive and a defensive way. *The offensive way allows Batman to shoot one robotic bat at a time without performing an animation, this allows for new combo opportunities, additional damage and pressure on the opponent. *The defensive way puts Batman in a stance that makes all the bats swarm around him. If the opponent touches Batman, the opponent will be launched in to the air, this enables Batman to follow up with a juggle combo. Super Move The Dark Knight: Batman throws a smoke batarang at the opponent, quickly inputs his co-ordinates to the Batmobile, then shocks the enemy with two tazers and follows up with a knee to the face. He then throws an explosive batarang at the opponent and the Batmobile drives in to run over the opponent. Move List Quotes *"I'm in a nightmare..." *"No. We have an alternative." *"Try again!" *"You're afraid." -Wager *"You're mine!" -Wager *"You're sweating." -Wager *"This is my turf"-Wager *"I'll do more that hurt your pride" -Wager to Aquaman *"I don't break easily." -Wager against Bane *"You're good" -Wager against Batman *"You expected otherwise?" -Wager against Batman *"You're testing my patience!" -Wager against Catwoman *"Enough, Selina."-Wager against Catwoman *"Tempting." -Wager against Deathstroke *"Do I have to say it?" -Wager to Harley Quinn *"Back to Arkham!"-Wager against The Joker (Attacking) *"I am smiling."- Wager against The Joker (Defending) *"How's Daddy?" -Wager to Raven *"Prove it." -Wager to Superman Costumes Default Batman wears a dark metallic suit with a bat symbol spread across his chest. He has metal gauntlets on his wrists with fins on the outer sides. He has knee-high greaves and a cape with a unique spiked pattern at the bottom. He wears a black cowl designed with bat ears at all times and a yellow utility belt with the bat symbol on the buckle. Insurgency Batman has a more armored batsuit with a ragged cape. He retains the bat symbol spread across his chest. He sports a modified utility belt and the fins on his gauntlets are smaller. His cowl is larger and covers more of his face. New 52 His costume from the New 52 comic (Special Edition) Blackest Night His costume from the Blackest Night Comic Series (Best Buy Pre-Order) Arkham City His costume from the Arkham Video Game Series (Walmart Pre-Order) Batman Beyond His costume from Batman Beyond (Unlocked by buying any Batman character card on IOS version) Trivia *He is the leader and face of the Insurgency. *Batman is one of the Playable Characters in the Downloadable DEMO. *He is voiced by Kevin Conroy, Batman's voice actor from the DC Animated Universe and many other works. *Batman had his super move completely changed before the release of the game due to lackluster reception from fans. His original move was a parry attack, followed by several blows to the opponent and the use of his batclaw to hang the opponent for a final jump kick. *When Batman uses the anti-air version of his Bat Claw attack, he says "Get Down Here". This refers to Scorpion's famous line, "Get Over Here" during his spear attack. Scorpion is a character from Netherealm Studio's other fighting game series - Mortal Kombat. *Bruce Wayne never wore his Blackest Night costume because he never became a Black Lantern: it was worn by a dead clone of Batman that was inducted into the Corps. However, it is still technically Batman. *Batman was also playable in Netherrealm's crossover game, Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe. *The Batman Beyond outfit was only worn by Bruce Wayne once during the Batman Beyond animated series. All other apperances of Batman Beyond costume are worn by Terry McGinnus, Bruce Waynes eventual successor as Batman Gallery Harley vs Batman.jpg Injustice,5.21-171_HIRES.jpg|Harley Quinn vs Batman Batman-Injustice-Gods-Among-Us screenshot 3.jpg|Batman's outro Batman and Cyborg.jpg|Batman and Cyborg Deathstroke shoots Batman.jpg Batman and Deathstroke.jpg Batman 2.jpg Batman Tazer Attack.jpg|Batman's Special Move Batman Throws Batarang.jpg Batman and Green Lantern.jpg Batman 1.jpg BATMAN.PNG|Batman's Render Wonder Woman and Batman.jpg|Batman and Wonder Woman fighting. Superman vs Batman.jpg|Batman and Superman fighting. Batman 3.jpg Batman and Deathstroke 1.jpg BlackestNightBatman_Skin_Zombie.jpg|Batman's Blackest Night DLC Costume. Batman.jpg|Batman preparing to throw a batarang IGAU AC Skins.jpg|Arkham City Skins IGAU Unarmored Batman.jpg IGAU New 52 skins.jpg|New 52 skins BA.PNG|Batman's Alternate Costume. 640px-Injustice.5.23-39_HIRES.jpg|Batman using his original super move Batman 4.jpg Batman 5.jpg Batman 6.jpg Wonder Woman Super.jpg BEnMiueCQAEKy5z.jpg large.jpg|The "New 52" Batman Costume In-Game. Batman vs Bane Battle Arena.png Zombie Mode Batman.jpg|Blackest Night Zombie Mode Batmanwonderwoman.jpg Batman Blackest Night.jpg|Blackest Night Alternate Costume Injustice gods among us wallpaper hd 3-HD.jpg Injustice Gods Among Us 13384844256946.jpg 269943.jpg Injust.jpg Arkham Batman.jpg|Arkham Batman New52batman.jpg|New 52 Batman New52Batman2.jpg ab707d38afd9219458d65ba32741758b.jpg|Batman interrogates Joker Injustice-Gods-Among-Us-004-2013-Digital-K6-of-Ultron-Empire-05.jpg|Between Them pt_2512_210_o.jpg|Delight BatmanAvatarCostume.png|Batman Avatar costume for Xbox Live BatmanCardiOS.png BatmanInsurgencyCardiOS.png Batman Beyond skin.jpg|Batman Beyond Costume Batman Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS .jpg Insurgency Batman Injustice:Gods Among Us iOS.jpg BB .jpg|Batman Beyound skin 100_0585.JPG|Arkham Batman in the archives Category:Gadget Users Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Battle Arena Contestants Category:Humans Category:Justice League Members Category:Insurgence Member Category:Bat Family Category:Bosses